Beacon of Light
by SuffocationXJay
Summary: Summary - "From the minute they met, Yomigami and Amaterasu were almost perfect for each other. Then along came Yami." Yomigami x Amaterasu and Amaterasu x Yami.


Summary - "From the minute they met, Yomigami and Amaterasu were almost perfect for each other. Then along came Yami." Yomigami x Amaterasu and Amaterasu x Yami.

Rating - T - Because grief and love. :3

* * *

><p>From the minute they met-<p>

-Amaterasu and Yomigami were **perfect** for each other.

He was her guardian angel, her guide. Whenever she was lost, broken, dead on the inside - he was there. To grasp her hands within his own and gently remind her that he would never leave. To pull her into his embrace and let her cry her tears dry. To gently kiss her forehead, reminding her than everything would be okay in the end.

She was his beacon of light, his guidance. When he was hopeless, covered in a veil of darkness, and simply alone - she would find him. To light his face with a bright smile. To make him laugh with her childish antics. To make him believe that the gods would never lose ever again.

Together, they were one. One completed the other.

_"Amaterasu, why are you still awake? It's almost midnight, and you must be exhausted." Amaterasu whipped her head around, glowing golden eyes wide with surprise. She was sitting on the branch of a cherry blossom tree, legs hanging over the edge and gently flowing in the night's soft breeze. Her hands were clutching some petals in her lap._

_Yomigami stood below, eyes confused as he waited for her response. A blanket was draped over his shoulders._

_"I-I... couldn't sleep. I'm sorry." She ducked her head, almost as if she were bowing to him. Small silver tears began to form in her starlit eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, but it just felt right._

_"Shh. Please don't cry." In literally seconds, Yomigami had climbed the same tree, and sat next to her silently, legs crossed._

_Peering from her golden bangs, Amaterasu leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder._

_"Care to explain what is wrong, Amaterasu?" Amaterasu sighed, shifting closer to the dragon._

_"It's... too overwhelming. Every single day is torture, watching people suffer from darkness we may never overcome. It's exhausting to try and lead them into the light when darkness has consumed their hearts. D-d-do you feel the same?"_

_"Indeed." A soft hand cradled her head, moving it down to his crossed legs, and setting it down so that she could lie down on the wide branch. "All of us feel the same at certain points. But... we're all here for each other. You'll never be alone, no matter what others claim to believe."_

_He used a finger to brush away her hair from her eyes, and clear the tears she had begun to shed. It brushed her lips, where they paused, before they started to move away._

_A hand reached out and grabbed it back._

_Dropping the piles of blossoms she had cherished in her hands, she grasped Yomigami's hand and held it to her chest, smiling, and closing her eyes._

_"Thank you Yomigami."_

_The mere words brightened his eyes, knowing she was content enough to finally sleep. He kissed her cheek, and draped the blanket he had on her, praying she wouldn't wake again to nightmares._

Such memories made Yomigami's cheek become dusted with a rose colour. Those little moments the two spent together meant more to him that anything ever. He wished with all of his heart that Amaterasu thought the same about him. They were together the longest in Nippon out of all the gods, and his power was to restore everything lost, a power Amaterasu loved because he could heal her mentally, something no one else could do.

_"Yomigami...!" She cried out, landing in his arms and sobbing, endless tears falling from her swollen eyes._

_"Amaterasu- what is wrong? Are you hurt? Sick?"_

_"Oh Yomigami...M-my heart.. it's broken." Taking a shaking hand, she placed it right where his heart was and grasped his clothes to steady herself._

_"..." Yomigami removed her hand, stepping back to inspect her. She was a pitiful thing. Hair messy and un-groomed, eyes red and puffy, shaking and stuttering like a fool. The thought made his heart swell with agony. What had happened?_

_He caught her in his arms and buried his head in her neck._

_"I promise to fix it."_

Amaterasu didn't have to be alone. She had someone that truly loved her.

But then.

Yami came along.

At first, he was just a demon. A lost soul that was revived out of the kindness of her heart... her beautiful, **beautiful** heart.

Yomigami never thought he would shatter his entire world.

Yami and Amaterasu started getting closer and closer, until one could not be found without the other. The actions of mistrust turned to affection, and frowns turned into smiles. It took no longer than a few months for both to fall for the other.

Amaterasu was a god.

Yami was a demon.

They lived in two separate worlds, never meant to connect with the other. The fate laid out was just a dream, a spiritual vision, never to become reality.

But it **did**.

He was there when the two first kissed. An actual kiss full of love and truth. The atmosphere around them was serene and graceful.

Everyone else that witnessed it, claimed it was one of the most beautiful things that they had ever seen. A memory to cherish.

To Yomigami, it was a nightmare. His face was nothing but a frown, eyes hurt and lost, hair dull and breaths painful.

That was the day, his beacon parted, and the skies turned gray.

Everything became much harder to do. Simple things like sleeping or eating was a challenge. Heartache did not have some simple remedy that cured it's clutches of misfortune. You simply needed to cope with the loss.

But just losing Amaterasu was not the full burden. It was being so close to having them together. The last hug they shared before Yami's rebirth had them both smiling and laughing, rejoicing at the defeat of the Emperor of Eternal Darkness. Yomigami was so content during that time, and Amaterasu was too.

"Why couldn't things go back to the way they were?" He asked, miserably.

It was in his room he sat, scrolls full of information tucked under his hands firmly, head down on the desk and tears streaming.

"I love you Amaterasu..."

"I love you.."

"Don't go."

He repeated each line until it was engraved in his brain. Each word was a whine of pain, a chocking sensation in his chest. His nails scraped into the wooden features of the desk, carving lines, broken apart and separated, forming not an image, but a show of chaos.

But everyday, he put on a smile, for her.

For her laugh.

Her smiles.

Her hope.

Her dreams.

Her love.

And if she was happy...

Yomigami would be happy for her too.

And eventually, love would find his heart once more.

"Yomigami...? Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Whoever can guess the person that spoke Yomigami's name at the end, wins a free request written about their favourite Okami shipping! XD<p>

btw. It is not obvious.

Answer has been guessed! It was Kazegami. :3


End file.
